


Can you love two people?

by Witchgirl1234



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Claire, Jealous Morgan, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: Prompt from anythinggandi on Tumblr-Morgan comforting Claire after Melendez's death while being very jealous and mad about everything
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Can you love two people?

Morgan Reznick leaned on the counter and watched through the microwave window as the popcorn...well popped.

It had been six weeks.

Six weeks since the earthquake since so much has changed.

Since she ended her surgical career and was forced to apply for the Internal Medicine programme.

But more importantly since her best friend had lost the man she loved, which had recently become her top priority when not at work. 

That wouldn’t be an issue for her if she hadn’t been intensely jealous of Claire’s relationship with Melendez before he died.

Their relationship meant she got to see Claire less which gave her more time to dwell on just how much she wanted to kiss Claire Browne.

Now she was the terrible person who had a crush on her grieving friend, who felt a fire in her stomach every time Claire talked about Neill Melendez.

Wbem of oy wasm

Even if it wasn’t fair that she was the one person who Claire wanted to talk to about everything, Morgan was determined that she could do it for her friend.

At the very least, it was better than the grieving process for Claire’s mother which had almost ruined the friendship that they had built since they first met for mimosas.

The microwave dinged and the Internist pulled out the bag so that she could pour it into the bowl that she had set out.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she prepared herself to endure a movie with her friend.

If history was any indication, as the night went on (or more accurately, as Claire drank more wine) she would place her legs over Morgan’s lap. There had even been an occasion when she’d fallen asleep on her shoulder.

The spell was often broken by the conversation turning back to Melendez, invariably about how she would have liked their first date to go.

Morgan finally opened her eyes, plastered on her normal smile and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

As she walked into Claire’s living room, she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and saw Claire sipping wine as she scrolled through Netflix.

Dr Browne looked over the back of the couch and smiled at Dr Reznick for a second, she allowed herself to take in just how good the blonde looked.

It should be impossible to look that good only six weeks after losing your career.

Frankly, if Claire wasn’t so conflicted about all of the feelings, she would probably have tried harder to make sure that the woman was okay.

Before the earthquake she spent a lot of time wondering if it was possible to love two people at once.

Loving Neill Melendez was a bad idea because he was her boss.

Loving Morgan Reznick was a bad idea because she was her colleague and because she would risk losing her best friend.

She was no longer in the same team as her but the second factor still applied. 

Plus there was now the added factor that she would never really get any resolution on her feelings for Melendez now that he was gone.

Considering her past pattern for grieving, it was definitely a bad idea to consider kissing her best friend, right?

She couldn’t risk losing the woman who was being so amazing in spite of everything that she was going through. 

Claire forced herself to look away from that smile and back over to the TV.

She took another sip of wine before she said as she placed her glass back onto the coffee table, “hey...I couldn’t find anything to watch…” 

Morgan nodded and walked around to place the bowl next to the glass and fell into the seat next to the other doctor.

She held out her hand and Claire handed over the remote. 

Morgan didn’t think much about it as she went to the search function within the app and found ‘Enola Holmes’ and then pressed play.

Claire raised her eyebrows and asked, “how do you always know what I want to watch when I don’t?”

Morgan shrugged and pulled the bowl towards her so that she could grab a handful of popcorn, before she said, “I guess I just know you?”

Claire tilted her head as the film started and she watched Morgan stare at the screen as she chewed.

If Melendez had survived, would he be able to guess what to watch?

Frankly, she couldn’t really imagine just sitting and watching a movie with him.

They’d gone for runs, drinks, meals and even bowling, but this situation just felt somehow...more intimate than any of those things.

Was it because it was Morgan?

Claire swallowed hard and turned her attention back to the screen.

Everytime she was in a situation like this, she had to remind herself that there was no need to figure this out right now.

It wasn’t like Morgan felt the same way, so what was the urgency?

She reached over to take some of the popcorn and the pair both watched the screen as the movie played on.

They made the odd comment about the movie, but overall, nothing substantial was said.   
Half way through, Claire had enough wine to drape her legs over Morgan’s lap.

Morgan was glad that her blush could probably be explained by the wine she had drank.

The credits rolled so Morgan reached forward to pause the film.

She then glanced over to look at Claire.

Usually, this would be where they either decided to watch something else or they would end up talking about Melendez.

The second option was literally hell on earth for Morgan, but she dutifully sat and listened to it everytime.

Claire needed to talk and she was determined to listen, even if it meant that she had to listen and be jealous of the relationship that never even happened.

She actually couldn’t decide whether it would have been worse to see the relationship if Melendez had survived.

Would things have gone the way that Claire imagined? Would she and Melendez have actually lasted?

Thankfully, this time Morgan found that Claire had fallen asleep and was softly snoring with her head rested on the arm of the sofa.

Morgan felt an involuntary pang in her stomach when she realised that the other woman was so tired because surgery was more tiring than Internal Medicine.

This wasn’t the time to be jealous of the woman she loved.

Morgan gave herself a second and looked at her hands. They were technically ‘healed’ as well as they could be.

But they were still scarred and painful and didn’t always do what she wanted them to do.

How could she think that she could be a good girlfriend when she couldn’t even control her hands?

She swallowed hard at the thought and just put it down to the alcohol.

Not thinking about her hands was the only way to deal with them right now.

The young doctor managed to extricate herself from Claire without waking her up and she pulled the blanket down from the back of the sofa and over to Claire.

She then reached over to grab a pillow from the armchair so that she could lift up the other woman’s head to place underneath it.

She didn’t want her to have neck pain after all.

Dr Reznick surveyed Claire to make sure there wasn’t anything else she could do.

She reached over to grab the glasses and the bowl to take them to the kitchen.

When she had wine, she would usually sleep on the sofa but that was out now.

She didn’t want to wake up Claire when she looked so peaceful so she figured she would just clear up and sleep in Claire’s bed.

Claire wouldn’t have an issue with her friend sleeping in her bed, right?

S

A week later, Claire was leaning over the nurse’s station, finishing up a chart when she heard something that made her pen still. The doctor tilted her head so that she could hear it a bit better, though she did force her eyes to stay on the chart.

“Seriously, Dr Reznick?” one of the nurses asked.

The nurse next to her chuckled, continuing to organise her notes as she replied, “it’s just a drink, Daisy, I’ve always thought she’s really hot, especially with that whole bitchy thing. Now she’s with Internal Medicine there’s no conflicts of interest, you know?”

Claire’s eyes widened and finally glanced up to confirm that Nurse Sadie Thompson was telling Nurse Daisy Jackson how her best friend/intense crush was ‘really hot’.

“I just saw her in the hallway and figured I should just go for it,” Sadie added, “I’m a little surprised that she actually said yes.”

“I just can’t imagine volunteering to spend extra time with...Morgan Reznick,” Daisy said with a little chuckle.

Claire gripped her pen tightly.

She wanted to join their conversation and point out all of the reasons that going out for a drink with Morgan would be great and wasn’t something to mock.

But the issue was that at least one of them understood that.

Claire had to look away from Sadie who was currently blushing.

Someone slid up beside Claire, which made her look away from the chart that she had stopped writing on and over to the other doctor holding a tablet in front of her.

This usually meant that she had an interest case that could potentially be surgical. Morgan had made it a habit to bring it to her old team so that she could have at least five minutes to give her surgical opinion before she went back to her other patients.

Claire would usually welcome this, but right now wasn’t a good time though because her appearance caused some giggling from the nurses.

Morgan glanced up from the tablet to see Sadie and Daisy.

She wasn’t quite sure why she had said yes to the invite.

Maybe it was because she and Claire didn’t have any other plans tonight so she couldn’t think of any reason to say no.

Plus she had passingly thought that Sadie the scrub nurse was kind of cute at one point in the past, more so before her feelings went down the ‘Claire Browne’ rabbit hole. 

Claire scrutinised Morgan’s face as she smiled at her date for the night.

It looked like a genuine smile.

Claire cleared her throat as her mind forced her to wonder what she would say if Morgan asked her to be her maid of honour.

More importantly, how did she not know that her best friend was interested in women?! How would that have affected her conflicting feelings between Morgan and the late Melendez?

Meanwhile, Morgan had finished smiling at Sadie and turned back to look at Claire.

Dr Browne was looking at nurse Thompson and Nurse Jackson as if she wanted to commit murder.

Maybe something had happened in surgery to cause the disdain?

Dr Reznick elbowed Claire who finally looked at her with a kind of surprised look on her face.

Morgan frowned at the other woman, but decided to just go for it.

“Do you have time for a consult?” Morgan asked. 

Claire cleared her throat and nodded as mOrgan handed over the tablet and began explaining the case, though Claire did watch Sadie wave at Morgan (who just smiled and nodded back) before she walked away.

Claire felt her blood boil.

Though she had no idea that it was how Morgan felt when she saw Claire and Melendez running together.

S

Claire was irritated.

She was supposed to see Morgan for brunch on her day off before going home to finish up some studying.

She had planned for it to be a good day, she had planned to actually speak to Morgan about how she was feeling about her transition away from surgery for once. 

Morgan had been a great listener, supportive and just...there for her. Everyone else who knew the doctor would probably think she was describing someone else, but the fact was that she had been amazing. Claire figured that it was her turn to be allowed to discuss how she was feeling with her friend.

But Morgan had cancelled.

Of course, she would rather get a drink with Sadie instead of talking to her about Melendez like she probably assumed they would. Did she spend the whole day with her?

“Is there something wrong, Claire?” Shaun asked.

Claire tore her attention away from the monitor and over to Dr Murphy.

He had gotten so much better at recognising when there was something wrong lately and she guessed that her angry typing at the keyboard was probably what had tipped him off. 

She would have probably smiled at him if she wasn’t so irritated.

“I’m fine, Shaun,” she replied, looking back at the screen.

“No, no you’re not. You’re tense, you’re not smiling even though Mr Hunt’s scans indicate that he does not have a fatal tumour,” Shaun replied, gesturing towards the man in the CT machine before he continued, “it suggests that you are annoyed or maybe...jealous?”

Claire looked back at Shaun with narrowed eyes, but he was just tilting his head.

Maybe he was getting too good at this?

She took in a deep breath, and asked, “how did you know that you wanted to be with Lea and not Carly?”

“That’s simple,” Shaun replied, “Carly told me.”

Claire very nearly sighed very loudly. She really wished that she could get that, but at this point, that would require Melendez to appear as a ghost. 

She had to imagine that she would be more concerned about that than her love life if that actually happened. 

“Do you...do you think it is possible to love two people at one?” she asked.

“Yes,” Shaun replied instantly, “but you have to choose because you cannot love two people in the exact same way. One of them will be better for you. I enjoyed being with Carly but Lea makes...more comfortable. She makes me more.”

Claire nodded and considered his words.

‘Choose’ probably didn’t mean what he thought it meant for her, but she saw his point. 

Actually asking Morgan out would mean accepting that Melendez was no longer a possibility for her.

It was possible (and probably likely) that she would have been jealous of Sadie even if Neal was alive, was she this jealous when he was dating Dr Lim?

It was still all very confusing overall but she highly doubted that Shaun would have any answers for her beyond what he had already said.

To be honest, she really should be the master of unresolved feelings by now.

“Thanks Shaun,” she said and actually smiled at him.

The man nodded and said, “we should take Mr Hunt back to his room. We still need to figure out what is wrong with him.”

“Right,” Claire said and reached forward to press the button to talk to the patient.

She couldn’t be more grateful that it was Shaun she was talking to in that moment.

He apparently was not the least bit curious about who she was in love with. 

S

Morgan still felt a little hungover, even though it had been a full day since the drinking.

The drink with Sadie had been perfectly pleasant.

They chatted, flirted and when Sadie kissed her, she made some excuse to leave.

Her first instinct had been to go to Claire’s apartment to detail how she had freaked out but that would involve telling that she freaked out because there was someone else she wanted to kiss.

Besides, she was supposed to be making Claire’s life easier, not piling her issues onto her.

It was for this reason that she went home and it was also for this reason that she chose to drink vodka instead of water.

When she woke up the next day, it didn’t feel like a good reason though, she was frankly surprised that she managed to find her phone and text Claire to cancel brunch before going back to sleep.

Now that she was back at work, she was wondering whether it was possible to have both too much sleep and not enough at the same time.

She ran her hand over her face and tried to focus her eyes as she walked towards her destination.

She owed someone an apology and that was the kind of thing she preferred to get out of the way early in the day.

As she walked through the surgical unit, she found the person standing at the nurse’s station, furiously writing something. 

Before she could move the rest of the way though, two doctors came past pushing a patient’s bed down the hallway.

Morgan naturally smiled at Shaun as she stood back to let them by and he returned the smile briefly before she turned her gaze turned over to Claire, who was pushing from the head of the patient’s bed.

“Hey,” she said.

Claire only gave an unconvincing smile back as she took in the slightly disheveled appearance of the other woman.

No one should look like that after a full day off, but she could think of a particular activity that may have prevented the other doctor from getting much sleep.

She tried not to grimace, especially now that Shaun could apparently tell how she was feeling.

“Hey,” she replied and continued pushing Mr Hunt’s bed back towards the room.

She did glance back over her shoulder, though, as Morgan unhitched herself from the wall and moved over to the nurse’s station.

Dr Browne scowled when Sadie looked up at Dr Reznick, but she turned her attention back to her patient.

Of course, she probably wouldn’t have scowled if she knew what Morgan had gone over to say..

Sadiue looked up from her notes and tilted her head at Morgan, very thankful that there was no one else at the desk at that moment.

“Can I help you, Dr Reznick?” she asked very professionally. There was no giggling in sight. 

“Do you have a second to talk privately...I just want to explain?” Morgan replied with her practised words.

The nurse considered this for a second, she thought the night had gone perfectly but then the doctor bolted and hadn’t so much as texted her the next day.

She really didn’t think that the kiss was that bad.

The nurse cleared her throat and said, “sure,” before she gestured towards the nearest empty office for them to go into.

Once the door was closed, Sadie crossed her arms and looked at the doctor expectantly.

Morgan hesitated a little, a part of her had thought that Sadie would refuse to talk to her.

She leaned against the door and said, “I owe you an apology...I shouldn’t have ran out without explaining it’s just that...I shouldn’t have said yes when you asked me out…”

“Wow okay, I thought this was meant to be an apology.”

Morgan ran her hand over her face.

Why was she so bad at feelings?!

“It’s not that I didn’t want to go out with you, you’re beautiful and funny and I really did enjoy the drink with you. A few months ago, I definitely would have called you the next day, it’s just that…”

“Is there someone else?”

“No...not technically?” Morgan admitted, “it’s more an unrequited...situation.”

The admission seemed to relax the nurse a little. It wasn’t like she thought that her and Morgan would get married after one date, but she did like to know why she had been ditched when she thought that it was going well.

By the sounds of it, she had a lot of personal crap going on and she would honestly rather not get involved in that. Especially since she could probably guess who it was that Morgan was thinking about right now.

“Are you sure it’s unrequited?” Sadie asked, suddenly thinking of the shared glances that she hadn’t really thought of much before now. She was pretty sure that it went both ways between the two doctors.

Morgan let out a breath and shook her head.

She had hours of memories of Claire describing how she was in love with Neill Melendez..

It couldn’t be any clearer than that.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Morgan replied.

Sadie clearly didn’t believe her, but she didn’t understand how complex the situation was.

“Anyway...I just wanted to come and apologise…” Morgan continued so she didn’t have to go into any more detail.

Sadie smiled at the usually confident doctor.

She definitely didn’t have the hot bitchy thing going for her right now, it was more adorable uncertainty.

“Well, if the unrequited situation gets resolved, let me know,” Sadie replied.

Morgan visibly relaxed and said, “I definitely will let you know if that ever happens.”

With that, she pushed herself from the door so that she could open it for the nurse.

Across the way, Claire and Shaun were just leaving Mr Hunt’s room to go and update Dr Lim about their tests.

Claire looked up from the chart at just the right moment to see Morgan and Sadie leaving the office.

They were both smiling.

She almost snapped the chart in two.

S

Claire remained irritated for the rest of the day.

The team had managed to diagnose Mr Hunt relatively easily.

He was now on a treatment plan he was happy with and that would usually make Claire happy, but not today.

Today she had fully given into the jealousy.

Somehow, the fact that it was a woman that Morgan went on a date with made the jealousy so much worse.

Not that it would automatically mean that the other doctor would return her feelings, but it did feel slightly more possible now.

Plus if she had a girlfriend she would obviously spend less of her limited spare time with her best friend...which was exactly what she had done to Morgan when she and Melendez had started getting close, so could she complain? (Aloud that is, she could definitely complain in her head). 

She finished angrily tying her laces on the bench in the locker room. 

Park either didn’t notice or was eager to get home, because he shut his locker and strung his bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Browne,” he said as he passed her.

Claire raised her hand by way of waving, but stayed focused on tying the other shoe.

She wasn’t sure what she was planning, but she knew that she needed to get out of here.

That plan was thwarted though, as the locker room opened, revealing the very object of her jealousy. 

Morgan smiled at her friend, as if this was the same as any other day that they met in the locker room.

As far as she was concerned, nothing had changed.

Morgan strode over to her locker, which happened to be right in front of Claire and she set about removing her lab coat as she opened the door to start placing all of the things in her pockets inside.

As she did, she said, “hey sorry about brunch, do you want to rearrange it for next Saturday?”

Claire drew her bottom lip into her mouth.

It would be so easy just to say ‘yes’ and leave, but for some reason she couldn’t stop the passive aggression from passing her lips:

“Wouldn’t you rather keep the day free for Sadie?”

Morgan drew her eyebrows together and turned around from her locker to find that Claire wouldn’t look at her.

“Why would I…” she started, but then it hit her that Claire obviously thought she spent the previous day with Sadie.

She didn’t know that she had cancelled because she had spent the day nursing the mother of all hangovers, “Sadie’s great but that didn’t work out. I went home after two drinks and I cancelled brunch yesterday because I was hungover,” Morgan explained.

Was Claire jealous?

It was possible for a friend to be jealous of a romantic relationship, right? Especially a grieving friend. Morgan rationalised that it would obviously be accounted for by abandonment issues.

However, she wasn’t sure that it accounted for the way that Claire’s eyes shot up to her own looking almost hopeful?

No, it had to be her imagination!

“You were hungover from two drinks?” Claire asked in disbelief. She had seen Morgan drink more than that on a few occasions, “were you drinking moonshine or something?”

Morgan cleared her throat and turned back to the locker. This was why she had decided not to go to Claire’s apartment that night. Because this conversation couldn’t end well.

She probably could have made something up, like she might have had a head cold or something, but Morgan was just too tired.

“I also drank a lot of vodka when I got home,” she said without turning around, as she continued putting things into her locker.

“Why? I thought you said Sadie was great,” Claire asked, managing to resist adding a mocking tone to the nurse's name.

“I…” Morgan faltered, again it would be easy to lie but she didn’t want to so she said without turning around, “I kind of have feelings for someone else and drinking seemed easier than dealing with that.”

Claire was silent and Morgan felt her throat constrict a little.

Obviously the woman was smart enough to know who she was talking about.

There was only one person in her life she was really and genuinely nice to, so it didn’t really make sense for her feelings to be for someone else, would it?

She was pretty sure that she had just ended their friendship.

She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, before she opened them and turned around, fully expecting that Claire had just left.

Instead, she caught her breath when she came face-to-face with Claire Browne, who had stood up the moment Morgan had said she had feelings for someone else.

She was indeed pretty sure that she knew who the other woman was talking about.

If it was someone else, then Claire was pretty sure that she wouldn’t sound so unsure of herself.

Plus, the thought that Morgan had feelings for her but listened to how much she missed and loved Melendez for the last six weeks, made it very difficult to remain seated.

The blush currently on Dr Reznick’s face was only further proof so Claire was fairly confident when she said, “if you have feelings for someone, you should really just go for it, you know?”

Morgan took a couple deep breaths.

That would have felt like normal, friendly advice if Claire wasn’t currently in her personal space. And if Claire’s eyes weren’t flicking to her lips every second or so.

“But I thought...Melendez…” Morgan said, not totally able to form a full sentence while she was in this position.

She figured that what she said meade sense though because Claire replied:

“Shaun said that you can love two people at once, but you have to choose. Because you can’t love them in the same way. I miss Neill, but...if he was still around, I’m pretty...I’m pretty sure I would have still chosen you...I get if that isn’t enough for you, but I can’t guarantee what would have happened…” 

Morgan stared at her blankly as Claire rambled and didn’t make any attempts to say anything.

“Morgan? Please say something?” Claire asked pleadingly and reached forward to grab her hand (though it was softly, though, since she knew they were still painful, even if Morgan hadn’t said it aloud).

This jolted her out of her shock and she asked, “you love me?”

Claire felt her stomach flip at how soft and vulnerable those words were.

This woman who helped her through her grief didn’t believe that she could love her? 

Dr Browne let out a small scoff and reached up with her free hand to place her palm against Dr Reznick’s cheek and said firmly, with more confidence than she felt in weeks, “yes, Morgan Reznick, I’m in love with you.”

Morgan removed her hand from Claire’s so that she had both available to grip the other woman’s waist and pull her closer.

Her back hit the locker at the same time and Claire allowed herself to be pulled in.

They both let out a sigh of relief as their lips met.

Claire brought her hands around the back of Morgan’s back in case it was possible to get a little closer as their lips moved together until they needed oxygen and had to part.

Neither of them even thought about moving their hands. 

“Wow,” Claire mumbled looking at Morgan Reznick’s lips, the ones that she had just kissed.

She wasn’t quite sure that she believed it really happened, though she was hoping that it would happen again...more than once.

“I know,” Morgan replied with the widest grin she had worn in a long time.

They both remained in this position for a second, savouring the moment, but something occurred to Claire and she leaned back (with her hands still on Morgan though) and she said, “you have to say it back.”

“What?” Morgan replied with a laugh.

“I just told you I love you twice, now three times, you have to say it back,” Claire said, still filled with confidence.

She wouldn’t be pressuring here if she wasn’t absolutely sure.

Morgan leaned forward and connected and whispered close to the other woman’s face, “I love you too, Claire Browne.”

Claire now grinned as widely as Morgan and ran her fingers through the base of her hair and asked, “do you want to go for a drink?”

Morgan groaned and shook her head, “I’ve drank enough for a year or two.”

Claire let out a little laugh and nodded, before he replied, “okay, do you want to come to my apartment? I could cook you dinner?”

“Or, I can come to your apartment and I can cook you dinner?” Morgan replied.

Claire scoffed and removed her hand so that she could lightly swat the other doctor’s arm, “my cooking isn’t that bad! But...yours is better so I’m just going to agree to that. Now hurry up and get changed.”

Morgan hummed as Claire placed another, chaste, kiss to her lips before she stepped back to allow the blonde to do as she was told which she started doing with no hesitation.

That night, Claire fell asleep with her head on Morgan’s lap as the credits rolled on ‘The Princess Bride’ and Morgan ran her fingers through her hair.

They had talked extensively and agreed to take things slow but that they were 100% exclusive (Morgan almost choked on her food when Claire said ‘no kissing cute nurses’).

Apparently taking things slow didn’t rule out making out a little during the movie, though.

Morgan reached forward to pause the movie and whispered, “Claire, it’s time to go to bed.”

The other doctor groaned and turned around to burrow into Morgan’s stomach.

Morgan laughed and said, “your bed is more comfortable...I’ll stay on the couch.”

Claire finally cracked her eyes open and turned so that she could look up at her with a frown.

“Why would you sleep on the couch?” she asked.

“Because we’re taking things slow?” Morgan replied, but she couldn’t help but laugh at the sleepy confusion.

“We can just sleep,” Claire said and finally stood so that she could offer her hand to the other woman, “you’re really comfortable…”

Since Claire was practically pouting, Morgan gladly accepted her girlfriend’s hand and allowed herself to be pulled towards her bedroom.

This wasn’t how she thought the ‘unrequited situation’ would end, but she definitely wasn’t complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anythinggandi for the prompt had a lot of fun writing it XD
> 
> If anyone has any prompts you can message me @breznick-sq on Tumblr :)


End file.
